


Re-arrange

by SeraphStarshine



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, I can't stop writing porn, Loosely based on the song Re-arrange by Biffy Clyro, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matty will never get enough of moments like this, no matter how often they happen. Matty loves sex, he always has, but nothing will ever compare to being with both Jesse and George at the same time. It's on a completely different level from anything else he's ever experienced, and Matty doesn't take either of them for granted, even if they end up staying together for the next thirty years he's sure he'll always be awestruck by how strong their visceral connection truly is.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Loosely based on the song Re-arrange by Biffy Clyro</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-arrange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeymomoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymomoo/gifts).



> So this was a prompt from the lovely ForgiveAndRegret that had me so excited I literally couldn't sleep until I got it all down.
> 
> Btw this is the first threesome I have ever written not to mention I am not that knowledgeable on poly relationships so if this is totally inaccurate I'm sorry but I didn't spend much time researching because I wanted to finish this tonight.

**I highly recommend listening to the song I linked below while reading this it's Re-arrange by Biffy Clyro and I think it fits certain parts of this one-shot perfectly.**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-3yx2dBejs>**

Matty's been practically vibrating with excitement all morning, even going so far as to ignore the anxiety that planes and airports typically bring with them by focusing on what he'll be coming home to in about six hours.

They had played in Oklahoma last night, and now they've got almost two weeks before they have to be in Malaysia. Matty plans to make the most of the valuable time he's granted, and he's already planning what he wants to do once he gets back.

Matty loves touring, he _really_ does. There are no words to describe the feeling he gets when thousands of fans are screaming his own lyrics back at him. The stage filled with flashing lights and his best mates playing beside him has almost become a second home with how many shows he does in a year, and sometimes Matty thinks there is nowhere he'd rather be.

But that's only until he returns to his place, because there's something there he adores more than performing, well - _two_ things actually, his dog and his boyfriend Jesse.

Matty tries not to focus on how much he misses them both when he's on the road, because it only brings him down, and it's not like he's totally alone, he's got George with him after all.

He loves George too, he always has, but Matty's truly at his happiest when he's with both of his boyfriends.

Most people don't understand how Matty can care so much for two people at once, which is why he keeps quiet about his relationship status when asked. He's not embarrassed of his lifestyle, but he doesn't want to bring heat down on either Jesse or George for their unique situation, and it's no one's business anyway besides their own.

Matty had only recently come to accept his divided feelings, because they were confusing at the best of times, and in the beginning, Matty had been convinced that what he was feeling for Jesse was a silly crush and not true affection. He didn't want to consider the possibility that he could be falling in love with someone else, because he was with George - he _adored_ George, and being attracted to Jesse wasn't right.

When Matty finally came to the conclusion that what he felt for Jesse was evolving into something more than a slight infatuation, he'd been confused and scared all at once. He didn't want to lose George, they'd been together for ages, but Jesse was important to him too, and luckily for Matty, both men had understood that and had been more than willing to love and care for him without making him pick one or the other.

Matty had been terrified to voice his desires aloud though, but he eventually gained the courage when keeping his feelings bottled up had become too painful along with the help of quite a bit of vodka.

George had listened attentively, not passing any judgment or appearing to be hurt like Matty had been so worried he would. In fact, he seemed to understand Matty's needs better than he did himself, and he agreed to help Matty speak with Jesse to see if he'd be willing to enter into a situation like the one Matty desired.

Matty's main worry centered around how his dynamic with both George and Jesse would change with Jesse added into their relationship, because although he loved Jesse and George equally, they didn't feel the same for each other, and Matty wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ruined things because he wanted the two of them in his life.

They got along obviously, but Matty wasn't sure how they would react to sharing, or how they would feel getting so personal with someone who had once been just a casual friend.

George hadn't seemed bothered by that prospect, which surprised Matty since he had a jealous streak although he did his best to hide it. George explained that he could see how much Jesse fancied him, and as long as he made Matty happy, that was all that mattered to him.

George brought up another point that Matty hadn't even considered, which was that Jesse might not enjoy how much time George got to spend with Matty while they were on tour. Matty believed that Jesse would be fine with it, he had his own band as well, but he added it to his ever growing list of things they needed to discuss when and if he approached Jesse with this.

Matty did eventually speak with Jesse, it was easier this time now that he'd already talked it through with George, and he had him there with him to help explain what he wanted when he became lost for words.

Jesse had taken to the proposal almost as well as George had much to Matty's relief, confessing his own feelings for Matty and admitting that he'd love to be including in his relationship with George as long as the other man was fine with it.

After quite a bit of research and a trial period to see if this was indeed what Matty desired and if the problems they had already discussed would become true issues, they found that things seemed to work perfectly for everyone involved, and Matty now had two incredible boyfriends who made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

They'd started their polyamorous relationship at the beginning of the year, and it's now six months later. They've moved in together by this point, and Matty still can't believe that he's got these amazing men in his life who love him with all of their hearts.

It's almost as if this was meant to happen eventually, at least that's how Matty feels. Everything had fallen into place so easily, and Jesse and George have gotten along even better than Matty had ever hoped.

It's difficult of course, especially with how much the band has been touring for I Like It When You Sleep, but it's all worth it when Matty comes home and gets to spend a few precious days with both Jesse and George.

Jesse misses Matty when he goes and vice versa, but he doesn't spite George for getting more time with Matty, in fact, he seems happy to know that Matty has someone there with him while he's on the road, and Matty always makes sure to spend time with just Jesse when he has the opportunity.

Matty pulls out his phone once they make it through security, texting Jesse again although he's already messaged him at least ten times in the past few minutes. George places a hand on Matty's shoulder when he notices he's distracted, guiding him with his touch so Matty won't trip over something or run into anyone while he's otherwise occupied.

_"We board in about fifteen minutes. You going to be home when we get there?"_

Matty leans into George's side as he waits for a reply, grinning up at him when George glances down at him quickly, an answering smile tugging at his lips when his eyes meet Matty's.

"You eager to get back?" George asks as they weave their way over to the proper gate.

"'Course," Matty nods, folding his limbs into an unoccupied chair while George does the same next to him. "I can't wait to see Jesse and Allen again."

"Neither can I," George agrees, "I miss our bed too, it's so much nicer than the hotel ones."

"You're ridiculous," Matty scoffs, although he's also looking forward to sleeping on his own mattress, but more because he'll have two warm bodies next to him instead of one than for comfort reasons.

Matty's phone vibrates in his hand just then, causing him to almost drop it in surprise since he'd forgotten he was still holding it.

Once Matty's recovered from his near blunder, he manages to open the message without further incident, his eyes eagerly devouring the few lines of text that Jesse has replied with.

_"I wish I was. Got to be at an interview in a few hours, but I promise I'll take off as soon as I can."_

Matty sighs under his breath when he reads Jesse's response. He knows it's silly of him to be bothered by the fact that Jesse has something to do, especially considering he's been away for so long, but he doesn't want to have to wait a second longer than he has to for their reunion, although it doesn't seem like he has much of a choice in the matter.

_"Alright love, see you soon xoxo."_

Matty puts his phone away for now, a slight pout twisting his lips when he turns back to George, tucking his knees up against his chest so he can face his boyfriend without getting out of his seat.

"Jesse's busy today, so he won't be in when we get there," Matty whines. He's not really all that upset, just a bit disappointed that he isn't going to be greeted by Jesse's smiling face the moment he walks in the door.

"Don't fret babe," George soothes him, stretching his arm out so it's resting across Matty's shoulders, its weight grounding him slightly as he pushes his nose into George's shirt. "It'll give us time to unpack and all that."

"I know," Matty sighs, "I guess we can make him some lunch too, well _dinner_ actually. It's going to be around seven there by the time we land I think."

"Whatever you want," George smiles, pulling Matty closer to him as they wait for their flight to be called, the warmth that George always carries with him permeating through Matty's skin, calming him enough that he actually finds himself dozing off slightly although he hadn't felt tired at all earlier.

When they finally do get back home after five hours in the air and another forty-five minutes collecting their things and dropping off Adam, Ross, and John, jet lag hits Matty hard, and he's too exhausted to bother with unpacking, or cooking for that matter.

George seems to be similarly affected, so after sending Jesse a quick message saying that they made it safely as well as greeting an ecstatic Allen, Matty collapses in bed, his eyes falling shut as soon as he wraps himself up in the familiar duvet.

~~~

Matty wakes up to strong fingers threading through his tangled curls and a firm body pressed against his own, their lips grazing across his body gently before moving away to a new spot just when Matty tries to arch into the touch.

When Matty opens his eyes, he's overcome with a strong sense of relief and longing when he sees Jesse next to him. His arms immediately come up to wrap around his boyfriend who continues to kiss at Matty's exposed chest, his eyes glittering when they stare up at Matty's face for a brief moment.

"Jesse," Matty mumbles thickly, his grip tightening when Jesse beams down at him like Matty is the best thing he's ever seen, "missed you."

"I missed you too angel," Jesse whispers, his hot breath tickling at Matty's neck at he speaks. "I really did."

"C'mere," Matty gestures, scooting over a bit so Jesse has more room on the mattress. When Matty glances behind him, he sees that George is still fast asleep. Matty wants to wake him, but he decides to enjoy Jesse's presence for a bit longer beforehand.

"How was your flight?" Jesse asks, a laugh rumbling through his chest when Matty huffs impatiently before dragging their lips together roughly.

Matty always gets likes this when he's first reunited with Jesse, he can't help it. He's not in the mood to talk about his day, or _anything_ really, he just wants to rediscover Jesse's body after going so long without.

Jesse smiles against Matty's mouth, his tattooed hands drifting to Matty's hips, his thumb brushing against the sharp bone gently as Matty drinks in Jesse's taste eagerly. Matty's still a bit groggy from his impromptu nap, making his movements sloppy and unskilled, but Jesse doesn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Matty lets Jesse push him back against the pillows, a satisfied moan leaving his throat when his tongue slips past his parted teeth suddenly. Matty's body feels lax and light, and he's already slipping into the mindset that he only finds himself in when he's with both Jesse and George.

"Missed you," Jesse repeats when he pulls back for some air, his fingers roving over Matty's exposed body constantly. Matty had stripped down before getting into bed, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, but even that thin material seems like too much of a barrier between him and his boyfriend right now, "almost forgot how gorgeous you are."

Matty whimpers softly in response, his throat growing tight and thick because of the compliment. Matty's always been fond of kind words and praise, but it means a thousand times more when they come from either George or Jesse, and Matty can already feel his cock swelling rapidly because of it.

Matty all but climbs into Jesse's lap when he doesn't make any move to come closer, not wanting to be separated from him by even a few inches.

Jesse's still wearing entirely too many clothes, and Matty's feet are hanging off of the edge of the bed, but none of that matters when Jesse begins sucking on Matty's neck harshly, making a mark to match the one George left there the other night.

Matty gasps quietly when he feels another pair of hands trailing down his spine, his eyes rolling back in his head when George sits up and brackets his and Jesse's entwined bodies, his bare chest pressing against Matty's back, allowing Matty to go limp without falling thanks to Jesse and George's support.

Matty pants softly when Jesse and George share a look, speaking to each other in silence through the language they've developed recently. Matty is a bystander to this form of communication, but he loves the way his two boyfriends have grown close enough to form this sort of bond with each other.

Matty whimpers unhappily when Jesse smirks like he's just been told a secret, his hips rocking forward needily in the hopes of receiving some attention sooner rather than later. Matty's cock is already hard and aching, and now that George is awake, he wants to be touched in any way possible.

"Hush love," George's voice rumbles through his bones, "we're going to take care of you."

"Hurry," Matty whines, his stomach cramping with need when George's fingers tuck into the waistband of his underwear teasingly.

Matty usually enjoys when his boyfriends take their time with him, he loves being wound up more than he lets on, but not right now, not after so long without Jesse, not when he's desperate and flushed from just a few minutes of kissing.

Hoping to move this along, Matty digs his sharp ankles into the curve of Jesse's back, pushing down against the prominent bulge in his trousers until Jesse moans into Matty's neck quietly.

George pulls Matty against him before he gets too carried away, slotting his mouth over Matty's in a kiss that makes Matty feel owned and desired, successfully distracting Matty by tugging down his boxers before pushing him forward with a gentle shove.

Matty lands on his hands and knees gracefully, spreading his legs wide so that George has a perfect view of the small ring of muscles hidden between his cheeks, his body already strung tight with anticipation and need.

"Fuck Matty," George curses, his hands running over his trembling thighs while Jesse gets off the bed, moving to grab the lube if Matty has to guess.

Sure enough, Jesse tosses a bottle to George after rummaging through the dresser drawer for a few seconds, but instead of immediately returning to the mattress, he stays standing next to it, his hands working to remove his jeans and jumper while Matty watches hungrily, his pupils dilating quickly as Jesse's inked skin is exposed to his roving gaze.

Matty's so distracted by the show Jesse's putting on that he's entirely caught off guard when George slips one slick finger into him, the unexpected action causing him to cry out loudly. He pushes back onto George's hand immediately though, soft shudders running through him as his body adjusts to George's thick finger.

"More," Matty begs, his arms trembling already as George works another finger into him roughly, twisting them until Matty's gasping and whining, his mouth hanging open and his head falling forward weakly.

"Jesse," Matty calls out brokenly, his body too overwhelmed to turn and look for his other boyfriend. He wants him here, wants to please him while George is stretching him wide open, but he can't do that while he's so far away. "Jesse," Matty tries again, his tone emitting louder and more insistent on his second repetition.

This time, Jesse appears in front of him, his nails digging into Matty's chin before he's tilting his head up, his lips pressing firmly against Matty's while he whimpers and writhes under George's assault.

Jesse pulls away just when Matty's lungs start to sting from lack of oxygen, his hand trailing lower until it brushes through the wiry curls surrounding the base of Matty's cock, the pads of his fingers rubbing over his heated skin with teasing strokes.

Matty peers at Jesse desperately, his lids heavy and his eyes dark when he glances down enough to see Jesse's own cock jutting up between his thighs. Matty's wants it in his mouth, wants to have both of his boyfriends in him at the same time, but just when he's about to vocalize that, George finds his prostate, forcing a startled moan out of Matty instead of any actual words.

Matty twists himself around Jesse's arm, which is the closest thing in reach, rubbing his cheek against it while Jesse watches George work his fingers inside of him.

Matty manages to move his hand lower, wrapping it around Jesse's cock loosely, marveling in the heat and weight of it, his tongue snaking out to lick across his lips when Jesse bucks upward lightly.

Matty can't stop moaning as Jesse moves slightly so Matty has a better angle, one of his hands resting gently on Matty's neck while the other dances across his ribs, pressing into the small indents there as Matty heaves in air that suddenly seems too thin and sparse to support his lungs.

Matty cries out again when Jesse simultaneously pulls at his hair and slips his hand down to his arse, his neck arching backward when Jesse spreads him wide open.

Matty feels so exposed, but in a good way. He's safe here, he's _loved_ , and that vulnerability mixed with the security he has whenever he's with Jesse and George is so potent that Matty finds his eyes tearing up slightly before he can stop himself.

"Isn't he gorgeous George?" Jesse murmurs quietly, his words leaving Matty flushing heavily as a few tears slip past his closed eyelids.

"He is," George agrees, "our little angel."

Matty almost comes then and there just because of their praise. His cock aches and his nerve endings shudder as he tries to control himself, his teeth digging into his lip so hard he swears he can taste blood when he sucks it into his mouth to soothe the sting away.

It only gets worse, or maybe better when Jesse forces his pointer finger alongside the two George already has buried in Matty's arse without any preamble, the intense stretch and pressure pushing Matty to the brink so quickly he isn't sure if he's going to be able to last long enough for one of them to get inside of him.

Matty shakes and whimpers pathetically as his muscles tense up against the added intrusion, his torso falling forward as he collapses onto his elbows heavily, losing his grip on Jesse's cock in the process.

" _Fuck_ ," Matty hisses, his hips tilting back greedily when his boyfriends begin moving their fingers in tandem, pulling him open and tearing him apart as the pressure in his belly begins to burn so hotly Matty thinks it might incinerate him if he doesn't get some form of release soon.

"You want us to fuck you Matty, want Jesse to use your pretty little ass while you suck me off?" George growls, reading Matty's mind just like he always does, which Matty is so thankful for since he can't seem to remember how to formulate words.

"Yeah," Matty croaks out, his hands digging into the sheets when George strokes against his prostate repeatedly, "need that - need you both."

Matty whimpers softly when both Jesse and George take their fingers out of him, leaving him bereft and empty, his muscles clenching down against nothing which is unsettling after being so full only moments ago.

Matty doesn't have to wait long though before he feels Jesse kneeling behind him, his hands spreading him open again as George shuffles up the bed until he's in front of Matty.

Matty gasps when George pets through his damp curls gently before lifting Matty up, allowing him to settle back down on George's thighs so most of the strain is removed from his tense shoulders. His boxers have disappeared at some point, allowing Matty an impressive view of his cock which is red and leaking already.

Matty keens loudly when he feels the blunt pressure of Jesse's slick cock resting against his stretched hole. George holds Matty close when he starts trembling erratically, not forcing him onto his cock yet, not that George ever would, he's always so caring and gentle with Matty, even during their rougher sessions.

"You're alright love," George whispers when Jesse begins pushing in, the sudden stretch causing Matty to throw his head back and groan loudly.

George's voice is low and heavy, the tone of it coupled with his gentle touches and Jesse's cock in his arse has Matty tensing up, his hips rutting down against the sheets as he tries not to come too soon.

Jesse moans softly once he's all the way in, his body stilling while he waits for Matty to adjust. Matty doesn't really need the added precaution, not after being opened up so well earlier, but he appreciates it all the same, and it helps him back off from the ledge he's been teetering over for the past few minutes.

"You can move," Matty heaves out, his nails digging into George's thigh when Jesse pulls out halfway before pushing back in with a little more force than before.

Matty tries to lift his head so he can focus on George as well, but Jesse slams against his prostate just then, releasing a violent shudder from Matty that has him collapsing back down again, his cheek pressing into George's slick skin as he begins to whine desperately.

Matty's close, he can't help it. It's been so long since he's felt Jesse in this way, and he isn't going to be able to hold off for much longer.

His stomach is churning and his cock is swelling where it's trapped in between the sheets and his stomach, and Matty knows it'll be a miracle if he lasts another thirty seconds with Jesse fucking him like this.

"George," Matty pants, his body screwing up tight as he tries to contain the pressure that's quickly rising inside of him. "I can't - gonna... _fuck_."

"It's alright babe, you can come," George grins, looking over Matty's stiff shoulders to where Jesse is, "isn't that right Jesse?"

"Yeah - come for us angel," Jesse grunts, his hands latching onto Matty's hips, pulling him down against his cock so hard that it almost hurts, but Matty loves the slight twinge of pain that's coated with an intoxicating layer of pleasure.

Matty all but screams when George slips his hand under Matty's torso until he reaches his cock, stroking him roughly in time with Jesse's thrusts, but it's only when George wraps his fingers around his neck and pushes down against his windpipe that Matty shatters, a high pitched noise leaving his mouth as his arches and stills, his cock twitching in George's palm as he shoots heavily across the sheets.

"You look so lovely Matty, we're so lucky to get to see you like this," George murmurs above him, continuing to stroke Matty until he's empty, his grip on his throat loosening by a small margin as he speaks.

Matty takes a few moments to breathe shakily in George's lap, the compliment stimulating him even more than he already is. His body is starting to become oversensitive already, especially the place where Jesse is still buried deep inside of him, but Matty's not done just yet.

"Okay - _fuck_ , you can keep going," Matty chokes out, his nerve endings screaming when Jesse's cock drags against his raw muscles. Jesse curses quietly when Matty tenses up, so he does it again on purpose just to get the same reaction.

When Matty thinks he can lift his neck without collapsing onto his face, he pulls George closer to him, inhaling the heady scent that surrounds him until it permeates all of his senses.

George pants audibly when Matty presses his lips against the vein on the underside of his cock, licking at the ticking pulse point wetly before moving up to the head, lapping at the precome that's basically dripping from it until George groans harshly.

George tangles his fingers in Matty's hair then, tugging at it sharply when Matty is pushed forward by Jesse's motions. Matty groans happily before wrapping his lips around George's cock, sinking down as far as he can go without gagging, covering what he can't fit in his mouth with his fist instead.

George moans in appreciation, letting Matty set the pace for now although Matty doesn't miss the way his muscles are trembling under the hand that he's braced against George's thigh.

Matty feels powerful like this, like he's in control although he's really not, but in a way, he _is_. He's got George at his mercy because of his mouth, and Jesse is close now too. Matty can sense it in the way his thrusts are losing rhythm and his nails are digging into Matty's side so hard he's sure he's going to have bruises there in the morning.

Matty hums happily around George's cock, feeling the vibrations traveling past his lips and through George's skin. George bucks forward then, his cock slipping down Matty's throat briefly before he forces himself to sit back once more.

Matty loses himself in the act of driving George insane while Jesse continues to push inside of him roughly, his mind clouding over pleasantly and his overtaxed nerves firing off erratically until Matty finds himself hard again, his body writhing and shaking as he swallows George down and shoves back against Jesse hard and fast, his spine arching and his toes cramping as his body tenses up for the second time.

Matty will never get enough of moments like this, no matter how often they happen. Matty loves sex, he always has, but nothing will ever compare to being with both Jesse and George at the same time. It's on a completely different level from anything else he's ever experienced, and Matty doesn't take either of them for granted, even if they end up staying together for the next thirty years he's sure he'll always be awestruck by how strong their visceral connection truly is.

"You gonna swallow for me Matty?" George asks, snapping Matty out of the desire tinted haze that's coating his brain briefly so he can nod weakly, his hands grabbing at George's hips in an encouraging manner until George gets the hint and starts to fuck his mouth, his fingers pulling at Matty's curls so hard that his scalp stings and his eyes begin to water heavily.

"That's it love, come on," Matty hears Jesse coo from behind him, and it's only them that Matty realizes that Jesse has an arm around his middle and he's got Matty's cock wrapped in a tight fist, his fingers smearing the remains of his last release down his length until the slide is smooth, and slick, and perfect.

Matty moans as much as he can with his mouth so full, his eyes stinging and his heart pounding when he feels George swell in his mouth seconds before he tastes the first spurt of come in the back of his throat.

Matty sputters before forcing himself to swallow it down, his head tilting back as George shakes underneath him, his hands stroking through Matty's curls before they rest on his neck, not pressing down, just hovering there as Matty takes George's comes like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

When George finally pulls himself past Matty's lips, Matty falls into his lap weakly, his arse held up in the air by Jesse's grip on his hips alone.

Matty makes a noise that he's never heard himself produce before when Jesse shoves in one last time, grinding against his prostate before Matty feels him empty himself inside of him, slicking up his already wet muscles with a sticky layer of come.

Matty shouts hoarsely as his balls draw up and his cock pulses heavily, his body falling to pieces so fast he almost doesn't realize he's coming again until it's over. Matty's vision goes white with tinges of pink at the edges, his mouth hanging open as his wet lips leave damp patches on George's thigh as Jesse rocks in and out of him gently.

Jesse pulls out of Matty when he stops twitching, and Matty's too exhausted to complain about how empty he feels or the come running down the inside of his legs, not that he doesn't enjoy it. He's dirty, and worn out and covered in spunk and sweat, but honestly, Matty never feels quite as loved as he does in moments like this.

Matty lets George turn him onto his side without any protest, he's too weak to do it on his own anyway. It's like his muscles have turned to jelly and his spine has melted, but when George and Jesse both get up at the same time, Matty whimpers pathetically until George turns back to him with a lazy smile on his face.

"Don't fret love, we'll be right back."

Matty still summons the energy to pout sullenly as Jesse disappears and George begins tugging at the stained duvet, tossing the ruined fabric into the hallway before returning to the bedroom.

Matty is shivering softly by this point, although he thinks it's more from being overwhelmed and worn out than actually cold, in fact, his skin still feels fiery to the touch. Matty hasn't come that hard in ages, and he can't remember the last time he's gotten off twice in a row, so he think his shakes are probably caused by that, not the temperature of his body.

Just when Matty's about to verbally complain about being left alone for so long, although it has barely been a minute if that, Jesse returns with a damp cloth and a new blanket, pressing the cool fabric between Matty's legs before dragging it upward to wipe at his trembling stomach muscles.

Matty closes his eyes, enjoying Jesse's tenderness and the cool temperature of the towel against his overheated skin almost as much as the previous orgasms which are still filtering through his system, amplifying every small touch a thousandfold.

Matty wants to say something then, maybe a thank you to Jesse for taking care of him, or to tell him how much he missed him again, or to ask where George is, but his tongue is swollen and his throat is sore. He can't seem to connect his thoughts to his mouth just yet, so Matty settles for humming happily which earns him a soft kiss on his cheek from Jesse.

George returns not long after, pulling the sheets out from under Matty before curling up against his back and covering them both with the thin blanket. Matty leans into George gratefully, his curls brushing against his chin as George wraps his arms around his waist protectively.

Jesse's not far behind, and Matty instantly scoots closer to George so his other boyfriend has enough room to lie down as well. Once Jesse is settled, Matty buries his face into his chest, breathing deeply and letting his mind go blank until he can't feel anything besides George's hands on his hips and Jesse's fingers idly running through his hair.

"You did wonderful Matty, I missed you so much," Jesse murmurs, pressing his lips against Matty's forehead briefly, causing him to squirm happily at his statement.

"You really did, we love you," George adds on, tracing up and down Matty's spine in the way that always has Matty dozing off within minutes whether he's tired or not.

Matty tries to reply, to reciprocate some of the affection his boyfriends are showering him with, but his chest is tight and his lips are dry. When Matty opens his mouth, a small whimper emerges instead of any real words, so he closes it quickly before any more sounds can slip out.

George and Jesse understand though, they always do, that's one of the many reasons that Matty loves them so much.

Since he can't speak, Matty leans up and captures Jesse's mouth in a quick kiss before craning his neck so he can receive one from George as well, his heart swelling with adoration as his boyfriends hold him close, letting Matty know that he's safe and loved even when his eyelids fall closed and he drifts into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
